Izzy
Izzy is a character on Total Drama Island. She was originally a member of the Killer Bass, but as of "Not So Happy Campers Part 2", she switched teams with Katie, and became a Screaming Gopher. She was initially eliminated in "Up the Creek", but returned in "No Pain, No Game", only to be eliminated again in "Hook, Line, and Screamer", alongside Justin. She is voiced by Katie Crown. Biography Izzy is the final person to arrive on the island in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, where she slams her chin on the dock due to slipping while stepping off the boat. A concerned Courtney comes to check on her, with Izzy assuring her that she's feeling great. Izzy is originally placed on the Killer Bass, but offers to switch places with Katie in Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, so that the latter could be on the same team as her best friend Sadie. Thus, Izzy ends up joining the Screaming Gophers. Izzy performs well in the challenges, fearlessly jumping off the cliff and helping her team open the box with her teeth. For most of her time on the island, Izzy is shown to be wild and unpredictable, as well a having a tendency to make up tall tales about herself. One time, she claims that she became rich and famous after selling maple syrup named "Izzy's Happy Sap". She also states that she once dated Justin, but they broke up after she discovers he is a liar. She splits from her team in The Sucky Outdoors while Owen is telling a story and returns to scare them in a bear costume. This earned her a scolding from Heather after their team were attacked by an actual bear and had to stay at the top of the tree for the entire night. She reveals in Phobia Factor that she and Owen share the same fear, being on an airplane. For the challenge, they are locked inside an airplane with Chef Hatchet piloting it. They manage to stay in the plane until it lands, earning two points for their team. In Up the Creek, it is revealed that Izzy is an AWOL, following an explosive accident she had caused while serving in the reserves, and is thus wanted by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. She is partnered with Leshawna, who is uninterested in her story for most of the challenge. While attempting to start a fire, Izzy uses a home-made fire-starter made from tree sap, causing a massive explosion. She indirectly causes her team to lose the challenge after giving advice to the Killer Bass on how to return to camp without oars. This greatly frustrates Leshawna who attempts to beat her with a paddle. During the Campfire Ceremony, Izzy is in the bottom two with Lindsay, but before Chris could hand out the final marshmallow to either of them, a helicopter shines a searchlight down upon Izzy, announcing that she is under arrest. It turns out that Izzy is indeed a wanted criminal and most of the stories she told to the others are actually true. Realizing that her past has caught up with her, Izzy runs off into the night, laughing and screaming in a maniacal way. Due to this unexpected turn of events, Izzy is deemed eliminated by Chris. A few episodes later, Izzy is one of two contestants to be brought back to the competition, much to the dismay of the other current contestants. She claims that she never left the island and has been living with a family of beavers while running away from the RCMP. However, Eva points out that her story is fake at the end of the episode, though Izzy cuts her off before she completes her sentence by changing the subject and suggesting everyone to party in Leshawna's new trailer. Izzy appears to join Heather's alliance in Search and Do Not Destroy though she did not take part in her plot to break up Gwen and Trent. Her craziness is seen once again in this episode as she doesn't mind being covered in bees to collect Lindsay's key and had a snake as it later wrapped around her head while collecting hers. Izzy insists that the snake is friendly, even though at this moment it bites her and she passes out. Izzy's long rivalry with Chef begins in Hide and Be Sneaky. Instead of finding a hiding spot, Izzy follows Chef from behind and mimics his every movement. Eventually, Chef found Izzy hiding in the rafters of the main lodge after Izzy sneezes. This marks the first time the two of them engage in a duel. Despite his overwhelming size, Izzy is able to keep up with Chef's attack and finally kick him in the face before escaping. She runs through the island, trying to avoid him. She jumps for safety to the lifeguard chair. Chef sprays her but misses. Unfortunately, she slips on the dock and is captured. When Heather suggest that they eliminated Owen, Izzy objects. In That's Off the Chain!, Izzy is able to build her bicycle quickly and offers to team up with Leshawna. The two ride haphazardly all over the island and misses the challenge. By the time they stop, the challenge has already ended and Lindsay had been eliminated. In Hook, Line, and Screamer, Izzy unexpectedly forms a relationship with Owen. After splitting away from the other campers, the two begin making out behind a bush, despite knowing the dangers of doing so when a killer is on the loose. They are soon found and cornered by the escaped convict. In an act of cowardice, Owen pushes Izzy to the killer and run away on his own. Much to his surprise, the entire encounter was part of the challenge and they were not at harm at all. However, Izzy doesn't take this lightly and punches Owen when he attempts to flirt with her. Izzy still doesn't forgive Owen in Wawanakwa Gone Wild! and refuse to talk to him. Armed with a tranquilizer gun, Izzy is supposed to hunt a deer but ended up shooting a horse, a plane and Chef. She finally notices a deer behind a bush but it turns out to be Heather wearing fake antlers. In retaliation for shooting her, Heather voted off Izzy with Duncan's help. For Izzy, she isn't disappointed at being eliminated again and disappears in a puff of smoke from a smoke bomb. Izzy is shown swimming in the pool at Playa Des Losers in Haute Camp-ture with the other campers who have been eliminated. Izzy is still up to her usual antics, such as biting people underwater and teasing Noah about the fact that he kissed Cody. She also urinates in the pool which disgusts some of the contestants. When Trent brought up about his feelings for Gwen, Izzy doubts his sincerity and adds that says that if she were Gwen, Trent "would be seriously maimed" for kissing Heather. She also joins several contestants to tease Courtney about her feelings for Duncan. At the end of the episode, Izzy along with other contestants accidentally mention "Leshawna", leading to Leshawna's elimination. In the season finale, Izzy is among those who supported Owen even before he announces about the party he is going to held. She follows Owen most of the time, giving him words of encouragement that borders between cheering and scaring him. Near the end of the challenge, Izzy came up with an idea to make sure Owen wins by bringing up some brownies and uses a giant fan to blow the scent to attract Owen. Depending on the ending, Owen knocks into Izzy and either reach the finish line or land a few inches away from it, allowing Gwen to win. If Owen is the winner, he happily hugs Izzy and kisses her. In the special, Izzy seems to have forgiven Owen though their relationship is still ambitious as Izzy vomited when Owen declares his love for her. During the special challenge, she teams up with Eva and Noah who are willing to tolerate her odd antics. At one point, Izzy decides to rename herself as "Kaleidoscope" or "E-Scope" for short. Izzy manages to retrieve the case from Courtney after falling into her and quickly runs away with her team. En route, they encounter Justin who uses his "powers" to manipulate them into giving him the case. Angered at being manipulated, Izzy rallies her team in order to exact their revenge. After Eva and Noah threw buckets of chum at Justin, Izzy steals the case from him after dumping another bucket at him. However, Izzy drops the case and is caught in the stampede of contestants. She, along with those who fell into the lake, are qualified for Total Drama Action. Episode Appearances *Not So Happy Campers Part 1 *Not So Happy Campers Part 2 *The Big Sleep *Dodgebrawl *Capture the Flag *Not Quite Famous *The Sucky Outdoors *Phobia Factor *Up the Creek *No Pain, No Game *Broken Bonds, Broken Bones *Search and Do Not Destroy *Hide and Be Sneaky *That's Off the Chain! *Hook, Line, and Screamer *Wawanakwa Gone Wild *Haute Camp-Ture *I Triple Dog Dare You (Non-Speaking Cameo) *The Very Last Episode ... Really! *Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Female Category:Killer Bass Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Teenagers Category:Mergers Category:Returners Category:Heather's Alliance Category:Heroes